


On Your Mind

by terasite



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Drugs, Other, Reader-Insert, Young Pickles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terasite/pseuds/terasite
Summary: During one of your regular meet ups, you decide to finally tell Pickles how you feel.





	On Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo this is my first fic in awhile since I was like 12 so I'm sorry if its not very good. There's not enough metalocalypse reader inserts out there boy I die.

Inhale. 

"Ahh... Fuck." You exhale, dirty white smoke drifts from your throat, and you close your eyes on the starry sky above you, savoring the moment. The moonlight highlighting your features. 

"Dude, I can't believe you lit up without me!" A familiar voice grabs your attention, and you jerk your head to the source. The redhead approaches you at a hurried pace. You smirk.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." You chuckle. "You were taking forever, and my new toy was just begging to be broken in." You carefully present a new glass piece, graciously donated to you by your dads garage. 

"Yeah whatever, gimmie that. I need a hit." He huffs, and snatches the bong from your hands. Your heart flutters. 

The orange embers scorch the contents of the bowl. He inhales deeply. Holds. His head tilts up and he exhales. All you can do is gaze at him and admire. You ask yourself how anyone could make smoking weed sexy. The answer is right in front of you. 

"So what's got you this week?" You break the silence, mainly for your sake, if you didn't you'd lose your mind. This is what you two met up for anyway... A weekly meet up to vent about how terrible your lives are. And to smoke weed. 

"My dads up my ass like usual. All I hear is about how great my brother's grades are, how he's going to college. How he's the angel. It's all bullshit. Wish I could drop outta that hell whole and start a new life. Start my own band even." He rambles, and you don't mind. 

"I feel that one.." You take another hit and sigh. 

"So uh..whatta bout you?" He asks and you feel a familiar ache in your chest. 

Fuck it, you think to yourself. Your going to tell Pickles how you feel. Months of preparation have led to this moment, (y/n). You. Are. Ready.

"Actually uh, I've been... Dealing with some feelings I've got towards someone for awhile now." Holy shit. You were going to die. 

"What type 'a feelings, maybe I can help." He asks innocently. Yeah you were gonna die. 

"Romantic ...feelings. For someone I've been hanging out with for awhile now. You might know him actually.." You clam up, and he exhales, his pierced eyebrows knit before he says anything. 

"Is it one of those dildos from class? What's his name, Kyle or whatever?" He asks with a hint of aggression to his voice. You shake your head 'no', taken slight back. 

He rattles out names, and your surprised he even remember any of the guys' names from any of your classes. You continue to shake your head 'no' until you begin to feel sorry for him. 

"Pickles-" before you can even finish he cuts in.

"I don't trust any 'a those guys with you, ya know? They're all scummy douchebags, they're gonna br-" 

"Pickles-" Come one (y/n), if he keeps going he won't stop. 

"And besides what do they have that's so special anyway? Not to mention, your way out of their league-" 

"Idiot. Its you." You give him a push on the shoulder to grab his attention, and it works. He stutters at the end of his rant and looks at you with wide eyes. 

"Its me? What do you mean by that?"

"Well..., I like you." You can feel your face burn as intense as the sun. "Actually, Pickles, I think I might even love you a bit." You avoid eye contact and instead choose to stare at your fingers fiddling with each other. 

Pickles' expression had now softened. Even if he was shocked at what he was hearing. He was relieved. You were the only one by his side since he could remember. When his parents were breaking him down, you were always there to build him back up. There to make him feel like he was worth more than garbage. It made your meet ups mean so much more to him than usual. 

"-If you don't feel the same it's okay, but I've been keeping it in for so long and I just couldn't anymore." You felt your eyes sting. "I'm sure there's like tons of girls-" Warm, slightly chapped lips caught you off guard. Oh holy shit. He was kissing you. You panic against him, still processing it, and he wraps an arm around your neck, making you melt, and relaxing you. His lips pull away, with yours trying to reconnect. It felt like you were engulfed in flames. 

"(Y/n) I like you too... liked ya for a long time now. Heh" he rubbed the back of his head. "Dude, we've liked each other the whole time." Now you felt silly. 

"Okay, give me that back. I need it." You sigh heavily and reach for the glass and lighter in his lap. 

"So does this mean were like, an item now?" He perks up, excited. You blow smoke in his face, and the both of you laugh. 

The rest of the night is filled with lots of smoke and sloppy make outs. The best way to end the night, of course. 


End file.
